kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Legend of the Seven Lights
"With a great variety of action, crossovers, gameplay stages, and an incomparably complex story, I am proud to announce this as Nextgen's finale. Consider it an achievement to anyone who's read the whole series, and/or can survive such an intense adventure. I present to you, ''Seven Lights."'' -Gamewizard2008 Legend of the Seven Lights is the sequel to Legend of the Eight Firstborn, written by Gamewizard2008, taking place in the Nextgen Series. During its first half of production, the story has easily surpassed the qualities of Firstborn in nearly all areas. Alongside the Main Story, Seven Lights: The Side Stories was created, which takes place in the same time frame, but with separate arcs that have their own importance. The Day of Apocalypse is almost here, so everyone is scrambling to action. The Kids Next Door must find the Seven Lights and Thirteen Darknesses to open the gateway to the New World, so they may bring everyone to safety and build a New World. Seven Lights was posted on January 5, 2015, marking the 3-year anniversary of Firstborn, and is completed on September 3, 2016. The story is preceded by Down in the Negaverse, and followed by On The Way. deviantART link: http://gamewizard-2008.deviantart.com/gallery/47248452/Legend-of-the-Seven-Lights FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10950095/1/Legend-of-the-Seven-Lights Chapter List #To You, A Trillion Years From Now #It Begins With But a Song #A World Under Your Nose #An Unpleasant Surprise #A Real Crazy Weirdo #Pleasure To Make Your Acquaintance #Under the Night #Death of Miyuki #That Promise 300 Years Ago #Let It Go #That Which Should Not Be Named #Where Madness Grows #The Place To Be Tomorrow #Master and Servant #Legacy #Not Even An Ant #Like A Videogame #One Day This Month #The Ninth Firstborn #Symphonia #Flowers and Brambles #Fallen Angel #Strange #Power of Teamwork #False Gibberish #Birka #Your God Spits On You #Rulers of this World #Django's Crew #Gravity Falls #Undersea Sanitization Committee #Mother of Shadows #The Ocean's Bane #The King's Request #Catch Her! #Assimilation and Infiltration #Bubble Dreamer #The Black Queen #Japan vs. America #Kids of America #Forty Seven #That Dream Again #Real Friends #Demon State #The Swamp Prince #The Night Before #The World of Guertena #A Creation's Creation #Ruin of the Heart #Plot Hole #Forgotten and Remembered #Why Wait Later #The Morning #After Noon #Midnight #Hybrid Theory #The Disbanded #Project Daycare #The Land the Gods Forgot #The Keeper of the Keys #The Other One #In a Thousand Nights #Orvus #CP10 #Unmasked #Metal #Let's Be Monsters #Blood-Stained Past #Imagineers #All For Nothing #He Who Defies Law #Eleven Days #Let Go of Fear #Galactic BOE #It's Quiz Time! #The God Fruit #Grand Inferius #The Girl With Blue Hair #Beacon of Hope #The Thirteen #What is a Firstborn? #The Opening Gameplay Just like in Firstborn, Seven Lights packs a variety of characters with different gameplay styles. Rupert Rupert Dickson's gameplay is taken from Pikmin, as he learns to use the Pikmin; first seen in Viridi's Last Stand. He is miniaturized and ventures through miscellaneous environments at ant size, in which he uses his Pikmin to collect various treasures across the levels, most of which are crossover items. Almost each level has a new Pikmin type, and he must produce as much Pikmin as he can as the story progresses, in order to help him progress through levels and battle bosses. In his second level, Timmy and Hikari join him, which can also make room for some 3-person co-op play, otherwise the 1 player alternates between the characters. Jessie and Sandy Jessie and Sandy's gameplay is taken from the Spongebob games, featuring normal platform mechanics from said series as they make their way through stages. Jessie's abilities mimic Spongebob's, and are usually bubble-based, from sending torpedoes, Bubble Bowls, or an average double-jump. Meanwhile, Sandy's gameplay mimicks Sandy Cheeks', using rope-based abilities, like gliding, swinging perches, or roping enemies. Throughout their levels, they collect socks that will reward the player with character trophies. Emily Emily Garley's gameplay is taken from Ape Escape, as her levels are primarily based on catching renegade monkeys using a transportation net. She possesses the main items throughout the Ape Escape series, from her Super Hoop, Sky Flyer, or Slingshot, and uses them for many puzzles and platform situations. Like with Rupert, she is aided by two friends, Sarah-Jane and Gary Jones from the 2nd level onward, and they are given the same items as they aid Emily in puzzles and catching apes. They are given a certain number of monkeys to catch in each level, and they must meet this quota before they reach the goal. Sheila Sheila Frantic's gameplay is taken from the Rayman series; first introduced in Mason and the Minish Door. Using normal platform mechanics, she gets across stages and fights enemies in a fashion Rayman would. Throughout her levels, she must collect Yellow Lums and rescue Electoons from cages; the latter of which will let Sheila progress to other stages. She acquires power-ups that help her solve puzzles, like the Swing Suit or Tornado Fist. Maddy Maddy Murphy's gameplay is taken from Ratchet & Clank; first used by Nebula in Operation: NECSUS. Her levels are third-person shooter based as she, along with Ratchet, Clank, and Drake Puncture, make their way across stages. They solve platforming puzzles and defeat enemies like every other character, and they collect Gold Bolts hidden in certain areas. Nolan Nolan York's gameplay is taken from Batman: Arkham; first introduced in Operation: CLOWN. His levels are open-world, usually city areas that he is able to free-roam, glide across buildings, and go to various locations depending on the mission. These levels usually end up in a structure of some sort where he must solve misc. puzzles using his gadgets, eventually reaching a large chamber where the guards wield guns, in which he and his friends must sneak around and quietly take them out. There are many Riddler Trophies throughout the levels, which Nolan collects to gain access to secret Riddler Rooms. He is acquired to collect certain numbers of Riddler Trophies to advance to other levels. Cheren Cheren Uno's gameplay is taken from The Legend of Zelda; first introduced in Operation: MASKED. He wields the Master Sword and an assortment of items that he uses to battle enemies or solve puzzles and obstacles. Cheren possesses all of the items he had in MASKED; except for the masks. Vanellope Vanellope von Schweetz's gameplay is taken from Super Mario World ROM hacks. She must jump her way through very complex and difficult obstacle courses, using the glitches and mechanics based from that game. However, she also has the Zoni to help her manipulate certain areas or solve puzzles. Augustus Augustus's gameplay is taken from the Charlie and the Chocolate Factory game, which Candied Adventure also utilized. He ventures to many candy-related lands that involve fun platforming, and solves puzzles or obstacles using many Candy Powers he gets throughout the journey. Each level has 7 Gold Wonka Bars that Augustus can find and advance to further levels. Wendy Wendy Marvell's gameplay is based from the Sonic series; first seen in Operation: FAIL. She uses airbending to run across her stages at high speed, maneuvering various enemies and obstacles. Later, she gains magic abilities that are required to solve certain puzzles. Misc. Gameplay There are miscellaneous characters or situations that will have the same general platforming stages; most of which use the gameplay styles as the above characters. Character Story Arcs Rupert's Pikmin Expedition Chad Dickson takes things too far when he drops his son, Rupert in the middle of the woods, to see if he can find his way back. And as he roams the forest, Rupert ends up shrinking through a Minish Portal into the Minish World, where, after being acquainted with them, learns how to use the Pikmin. Rupert goes on a tiny-size adventure through many everyday areas - enlisting Timmy and Hikari's help in the process, but soon find themselves unable to get back to normal. They better hope these Pikmin last. Emily's Ape Hunt On an average trip to Düssenheim, Germany, to visit their relatives, Adams Tech Co. is attacked by rampaging monkeys in mind-control helmets, controlled by the evil Specter. Emily Garley must set out to capture each and every monkey across the globe, and search for this elusive Specter. Sheila's Dreamscaping After conking out at the start of their grand quest, Sheila Frantic winds up in the Dream Realm, where the fairy Murfy enlists her help in saving the Protoon from Mr. Dark. Within the Dream Worlds, Sheila enters the dreams of the Seven Lights, and it's her job to awaken them. Maddy's Space Odyssey One day while at school, Maddy Murphy is kidnapped by Dr. Nefarious, who wishes to harness her "secret power." She is saved by Ratchet & Clank, and together with Drake Puncture, they travel the Solana Galaxy to hopefully find a way home. Nolan's Nightly Escapades When Nolan York can't seem to remember any of his "former criminals", he decides to set out and search for Caesar Clown, whom he believed to be taken by Don Quixote Doflamingo. Crystal Wickens and Yuki Crystal join as they begin a series of nightly searches to gather info on the Corporate Presidents. Vanellope's Cyber Chase Vanellope von Schweetz wakes up somewhere in Cyberspace, taken hostage by X.A.N.A.. The Zoni help her escape as they lead Vanellope through this mysterious world with the intention of "fixing" it. Augustus's Candied Adventure Augustus's Great Candied Adventure is a DLC side-story, featuring Augustus von Fizzuras as he roams the world for new rare and exotic candies. Taking after Great Candied Adventure, Augustus goes to many candy-related lands in search of rare sweets. And on the way, he encounters some sugar-coated bandits. Wendy's Mage Quest Wendy's Mage Quest is a DLC side-story, featuring Dr. Harvey Facilier and Wendy Marvell as they travel the world to search for master wizards and help the latter study magic, have adventures, and hopefully discover the origins of Wendy's new friend, Carla. Along the way, Facilier collects rare and unique items to use in his shop, as his customers keep pouring in. Legend of the Thirteen Darknesses Legend of the Thirteen Darknesses is the 3rd DLC side-story, featuring the Daring New Kids in the Negaverse. Seven Lights Sagas Frozen Saga The Frozen Saga is the first official segment of the story, introducing the main characters and their storylines. The many respective parents who possess element powers are teaching classes of benders around the world. By the time school clears out, many of the heroes find themselves starting adventures, such as Maddy Murphy being kidnapped by Flint Vorselon. The former is rescued by Ratchet & Clank, and they then go to save Drake Puncture before escaping the ship to Peoples α, where they manage to contact Zach. Meanwhile, having heard of her kidnapping, Sector V enlists the help of Sector IC to save her, so the latter team flies to Galaxia. Suki Crystal stows away on IC's ship, but falls asleep as Sheila Frantic guides her through the Dream Realm to save Jack Frost. Jack tells Suki to come to Glacia, and when Suki wakes up, she gets Sector IC to shift course for the ice planet. They end up crashing on Glacia, where Miyuki seemingly dies as her spirit is found by the Spirit KND. Song Saga The Song Saga is the second segment of the story, and the first Firstborn arc. After making it up to Midway Peak, Cheren Uno waits until Head President, Morgan Uno presents herself. The two engage in a fierce battle that concludes when Sugar turns Cheren into a toy. Everybody in the universe forgets he existed, so all KND operatives forget the Apocalypse. Lightning Saga The Lightning Saga is the third segment. Anthony McKenzie wishes to become stronger, so he and Sector W go to Hawaii as he trains with lavabender, Tom Taylor. On the way, Fybi Fulbright meets Phosphora again, but rather than seek revenge, Phosphora wishes forgiveness. After Fybi has a dream that tells her to go to Birka, the Lightning Island, she requests Phosphora's help in taking them there. They go to Birka and learn the island is under the reign of Thor, the Thunder God, but Phosphora reveals her shocking past, and that "Thor" is really Loki. Loki reveals himself to the kids and takes Fybi's B.O.W., using it to provide the last bit of energy to his cannon. Loki awakens the Titans from Mount Olympus, but Sector W fights and defeats the monsters, while Fybi and Phosphora take Loki together. Violet Dwarf Arc The Violet Dwarf Arc is the first sub-arc, and second Firstborn arc. When Ted Wassanasong is planning to blow up the Violet Dwarf System, Arianna intends to stop him. She learns plantbending and bramblebending and comes to Ted, asking him to stop his operations, but when he refuses she attacks him. Ted ends up poisoned, and Arianna is branded the culprit as she is arrested. After Team Vweeb rescues her, she goes to Galactic News and makes a speech explaining why the Florae residents shouldn't let Ted destroy the Violet System. However, Chane Wassanasong appears and persuades people different, and Arianna - out of nowhere - agrees with him. She falls into depression until Vweeb comforts her, and they come to the conclusion Chane brainwashed everyone. They fly to Violet Dwarf to confront Ted, in which the friends discover the Dark Leech under his clothing, possessing the man. They battle Ted and defeat the leech, then George King and Jerome dispose of the Star Bomb. The Violet Dwarf System reveals to be the egg of the Encyclopod, who makes a speech confirming the Apocalypse is real. The Encyclopod thanks Arianna and leaves, and Arianna is then able to claim Celebi as her Firstborn. The friends go to celebrate at Ted's Golfing in the Stars - which no longer threatens the Violet System, as it is no longer there. Presidents Saga The Presidents Saga is the 4th segment, and the halfway mark of the story. Cheren Uno and MaKayla King go to Gravity Falls to see if Sector GF has any info regarding a Gibberish Rock Sectors V and W7 found on Peoples α. The two meet Wendy and Carla, who join in their mission. The large team explores a secret bunker Dipper and Mabel found, where Gideon Gleeful and the Dream Demon, Bill Cipher are constructing a machine called the Multiverse Portal. After a battle with a shape-shifter named Glen, the portal activates and sucks Wendy and Kayla inside. The team of Emily Garley, Sarah-Jane II and Gary-Lou Jones, and Sheldon Cooper break into Plankton's Undersea Mansion to rescue Jessie and Sandy Sidney. They afterwards transport their selves to Sector L to rest. Jessie Sidney has a dream where Spongebob requests him to come to the ocean to meet him. Jessie awakes and convinces the KND operatives to take him. They arrive at Oceana to witness Spongebob's arrest by the merman troops under Kyogre's orders. Kyogre explains their strife with Spongebob, before inquiring upon Jessie Sidney's connection with him. They realize that Jessie and Spongebob are Bubble Dreamers, people who can go into others' dreams. He suggests going to Boggly Woods to learn more. Spongebob is broken out of jail by the Marzipan Pirates, and in the KND's attempt to chase the pirates, the Marzipans decide to drop Spongebob to their boat. Spongebob accompanies them to Japan as he, Jessie, and Sandy get separated from the others and make it to Boggly Woods. Meanwhile, Shelly and Gonshiri make it to said forest, where the Puni Elder reveals the two as sisters. The elder explains how their parents met, and reveals that their uncle, King Andrew Johnson, wishes to use Gonshiri's power to revive the God Fruit and create the Grand Inferius. She also explains to them the Twenty Keys Prophecy, which the two agree to help with. Jessie, Sandy, and Spongebob reach the Boggly Tree, and Jessie makes fun of Shelly's smaller size. The Puni Elder trains Jessie and Spongebob in the ways of Bubble Dreaming, so that Jessie may defeat Bill Cipher. Afterwards, the Puni KND takes them to the Tree of Beginning, where they convince the Minish KND to team up with the Human KND and attack Washington. Twilight Town Arc The Twilight Town Arc is the second sub-arc, and third Firstborn arc. Sector V returns to the York Household after hearing that Django's crew rescued Midna. Dillon attempts to claim Midna as a Firstborn, but is unable to. Dillon reveals that he hates having to rely on a shadow for shadowbending. His shadow, Mario becomes angered and abandons Dillon, fleeing to Twilight Town. The friends go to Twilight Town and learn the land is controlled by Daphne Anderson, a World Leader. Dillon decides to go confront Daphne to get his shadow back. Sector V joins him to fight her, but Daphne - with Mario's help - absorbs all the shadows in her cathedral to become a colossus. However, Mario betrays her and has all the shadows go into Dillon, making him a colossus. Dillon attempts to fight Daphne, but his power wears off shortly, leaving him weakened. Thanks to Sector V's teamwork, however, Daphne is defeated and taken into Arctic Prison, while her shadow is taken to Moonbase. After the team rests in the Shady Inn, Team Rocket attempts to kidnap Midna, but she is saved by Grandfather and Cole Fulbright. Grandfather explains that his wife, Malevolous Djinn, the late Shadow Queen, is buried in the graveyard near town. Meanwhile, Jack Spicer and Wuya are in said graveyard, where the two use the Zing-Zombone and Reversing Mirror to revive Malevolous's corpse. They guide the corpse back to Twilight Town, and she aims to possess Dillon's body, for he is Midna's Guardian. Malevolous gets inside of Dillon's body, but Dillon and Mario fight her in the subconscious. Dillon is victorious in the battle, but Malevolous forcibly overshadows him anyway to reveal her secret past. She claims to be the Black Queen from the First Dimension, and tells Dillon that they must find the Firstborn and bring them to the dimension. After Malevolous's essence fades, Dillon is about to claim Midna as his Firstborn. Suddenly, Team Rocket returns and captures them both, but Chris and Jack Spicer pursue the agents. Dillon and Midna escape their plane while Chris sends Team Rocket flying with a Combustion Beam. Dillon claims Midna as her Guardian. Art Saga The Art Saga is the 5th segment, beginning the second half of the story. April and Mary wake up from individual nightmares about an art gallery. At Sector W7's treehouse, the teammates come to an agreement that Chimney is a Light. April goes to take a nap, and in her dream, a girl named Ib wants April and Mary to come back to the Guertena Gallery. April remembers the gallery from childhood, and she excitedly invites her friends and Mary to go with her to visit. After meeting Mary's parents and spending the night at her house, the team goes to the Guertena Gallery. Before they know it, they are separated and lost in the cursed gallery as all the artworks come to life. Mary is cornered by some Creations, who claim that she was one of them. Mary loudly denies these claims, but her memories begin to return. Meanwhile, Aeincha and Mocha are captured by a crazy man (Garry), who tries to kill them. April rescues a girl named Ib, who had been trapped there. After they save Aeincha and Mocha, Ib reveals how she and Garry came to be there, that April and Mary were actually gallery creations that stole their realities. April was, in fact, a doll Mary created to be her pretend big sister. After learning her origins, April decides that she and Mary must stay there to let Ib and Garry be free. After everyone regroups, Mary reveals that she remembered their origins, and she refuses to come back. She attempts to kill Garry so that she won't have to come back, but Mary is thwarted by Chimney. The girls comfort Mary and promise to always remember her. Mary then realizes that Ib still has her rose, which means she never died, which means her reality wasn't stolen. As they contemplate this confusion, Garry runs off, leading them to a secret dungeon. In this dungeon, they find Weiss Guertena himself. He reveals to have sacrificed his reality so that Mary could be free, but she never knew. His reality was accidentally taken by April, while Mary took Garry's. Guertena then announced his plan to make the W7 team into paintings as well, so that his other Creations could become real and lure in more victims. The girls fight Guertena's Creations, and April realizes she has creative powers in this world, having taken Guertena's existence. At the fight's conclusion, April threatens to burn the Fabricated World painting - the entrance to this world, but deceives Guertena as Ib and Mary shove him into the mural. Guertena is in the real world, but because he did not trade realities with anyone, he slowly fades into darkness. Mary apologizes for her actions in the past and decapitates her own rose, killing herself. This allows Garry to take back his reality, and everyone leaves while mourning their friend. In the real gallery, they find Mary's painting in the basement. They remember their friend and mourn some more. They find a secret room behind the painting and discover a Poneglyph. April reads it and becomes the fifth Light. Mermaid Swamp Arc The Mermaid Swamp Arc is the 4th Firstborn arc. Based on their info from Carol, Melody and Danny Jackson go to Sector X, who suggest they visit Mama Odie down the bayou about Mermaid Swamp. At Mama Odie's, the old woman talks about the swamp, how only animals can find it in the fog. The Jacksons borrow Odie's snake, Juju to venture the fog. Melody and Danny reunite with Eric Horvitz when they are captured by poisonous mermaids, who seek to eat them. The kids are rescued by Ineptune, another of the mermaids, and she shows them the new monstrous form Manaphy has taken. The kids go to Hideout Helm where the members of Team Gnaa are. Fairy Princess, Lapis Lazuli is locked in a cell, and she explains to Melody how Kyogre demanded she stay in Oceana for nearly 5,000 years, and she hates Melody for being related to Kyogre. Melody is unable to heal her, so she goes to try and change Manaphy back to normal. The Firstborn attacks and bites a finger off of Melody, making her outraged. She returns to Lapis, who feels grateful over Melody's actions. She makes the request to trade bodies with Melody so they may understand each others' pain. Melody agrees, but when Lapis performs the spell, she traps Melody inside her Lazuli Gem and uses Melody's waterbending to attempt to destroy Oceana. Melody, as Lapis, is wandering through the latter's subconscious as she tries to put her body back together. Meanwhile, Team Gnaa is trying to stop the rogue "Melody" (possessed by Lapis). When Melody reforms Lapis's body, she and Manaphy are kidnapped by Team Rocket, only to be rescued. The still-monstrous Manaphy switches the two's bodies back, then Melody and Lapis have a climactic battle in the sea. The battle ends when the Heart Swap wears off, switching their bodies again. Melody uses Lapis's magic to switch their bodies back permanently. By this time, Lapis's rage had subsided and she no longer sought Oceana's destruction. Melody uses spiritbending (learned from Lapis's memories) to change Manaphy back to normal, then Manaphy uses his tears to heal Lapis's gem. Lapis bids them farewell and leaves Earth, and Melody claims Manaphy as her Firstborn. Lazarus Saga Madotsuki Arc Plankton has five of the Seven Lights, plus Sector W, trapped on his Crab Craft as he explains more of the Twenty Keys Prophecy. Mr. Dark appears to interrogate April on how an Imaginary Friend can become real, and learns that in order to do so, a real person must die in the Dream World. When he tries to warp back to the Dream World, Harvey Harper grabs and goes with him. Harvey ends up wandering through the dreamscape, Mado no Nikki, befriending Spongebob there as well. When he and Spongebob get trapped in a forest, Harvey reveals his emotionbending and blows down the trees. They encounter Mr. Dark again beside a dead body, and Dark is angry at them for interferring in this world. He reveals that the dream's owner, Madotsuki, is his creator. He explains how he first met Madotsuki and their history together, but refuses to tell them the trauma Madotsuki experienced. Harvey learns that, with his emotionbending, he can view Madotsuki's memories and learn her feelings by touching things in her dreamscape. When Harvey meets Madotsuki again and attempts to talk to her, he accidentally learns that after Mado's family died in a car crash, she was kidnapped and raped. Harvey despairs and cries, having viewed the memory as though it happened to him. Mr. Dark is angry at Harvey for seeing this, and explains his goal to enter the real world and conquer it, as vengeance for what happened to his creator. CP10 Saga Opening Saga The Opening Saga is the 8th and final segment, detailing all the events leading up to the opening of the Time Gate, and entry to the New World. Action Stages #Lunch House Rock! #Pikmin Training Course #Goofy Goober's... sort of #Downtown Düssenheim #Bullies' Land #Toons in Trouble #Starship Vorselon #*Boss: Dao Dog #Roguetown Road #Blipton #Orange River #*Boss: White Monkey Treehouse #Civic City #Christmas Dream #Wonderland (2nd act done later) #*Boss: La Huüfla #Sabaody Park #Iron Plains #Miracle City #Arendelle Ruins #*Boss: Dark Hans #Land of Toads #Land of Heat and Clockwork #Electrodrome (2nd act done later) #*Boss: Courtney Gears and Pink Monkey #Warbucks Mansion #Freddy's Pizzeria #*Boss: The Puppet #The King's Den #Cooper Works (2nd act done later) #Sand Kingdom #*Boss: Moldorm #God's Domain #*Boss: The King #Dressrosa #*Bosses: Sugar and Don Quixote Doflamingo, Sr. #Symphonia #*Boss: Chernabog #Bramble Perplexion #Makeshift Harbor #*Boss: Tentabot #Land of Little Cubes and Tea #Fly High Tower #*Boss: Cloudjin #Jellatonia #Nine Rivers Country #Star Train #Golfing in the Stars #*Boss: Ted Wassanasong #Birka (2nd act done later) #*Boss: Loki #Canyon of Miracles #Gravity Falls #*Boss: Glen and Gideon #Undersea Mansion #*Boss: Man Ray #Twilight Town #*Boss: Malevolous Djinn #Sponge Dream #Plain of Crystals #Boggly Woods #Oltana Valley #Land of Quartz and Melody #*Boss: Peridot #Animonkey Tour #*Boss: Blue Monkey #CIA Langley #Mado no Nikki #*Boss: Thaddeus Dark (battled later) #Picture City #*Boss: Space Mama #Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends #Ancient Ruin #Mermaid Swamp #*Boss: Lapis Lazuli #Land of Crystals and Gems #*Boss: Centipeetle #Raiders' Valley #Zingers' Hive #*Boss: King Zing (battled later) #Guertena Gallery #*Bosses: Mary and Weiss Guertena #Olden West #Pokémon Palace #*Boss: John-Plank 20x40 #Central Bike Hub #*Boss: Red Monkey #Pueblo de Niebla #*Boss: Carter Pewterschmidt #Pokitaru Falls #*Boss: Saucer Vorselon #First Byway #*Boss: XANAIBA #GUN Area Delta #Magnostadt #Enies Lobby #*Bosses: Lime Rickey, Leslie Meijer, Bob the Builder, Megan Parker, Ernie the Chicken, Joey Beatles, Rob Lucci, and Arthur Nefarious #Midway Peak #*Boss: Morgan Uno #Gameverse Land #Wistful Wild #*Boss: Titan Dweevil #Egg Chambers #*Boss: Ragaj Gnik Collectibles S-Ranks Each stage has a score count where the player can earn points by defeating enemies, doing tricks, getting combos, or collecting things. At the end of each level, the player will receive a grade based on their score. From highest to lowest, the grades are S, A, B, C, D, E, and T (for Trifling). Point Values *Collectibles **Coins = 10 points **Health Refills = 20 points **Main collectibles (Trophies, Treasures, Pipo Monkeys, Electoons, Riddler Trophies, Gold Wonka Bars) = 200 points **Pikmin Created = the amount of Pikmin created in Rupert's stages, times 10 (10 Pikmin=100 points) *Enemies **Weak enemies = 100 points **Medium enemies = 500 points **Rare enemies (Gold Beetle, Souflee, Amazy Dayzee) = 5,000 points **Mini-bosses = 1,000 points **Bosses = 5,000 points **Combos = bonus points are rewarded for defeating multiple enemies in a short amount of time. *Special Bonuses **Time Bonus = Depends on how fast a stage is completed. Amount will slowly drop the more time passes. **Health Bonus = Depends on how much health remains by completion. **Trick Bonus = rewarded for performing unique Tricks in certain stages. ***Wendy's stages - jumping off ramps, Rainbow Rings, midair poses. ***Nolan's stages - hacking terminals quickly, KOing foes in stealth sections via special means. ***Emily's stages - catching monkeys without alerting them. **No Hit = 10,000 points for completing stage with no damage. In Rupert's stages, a Pikmin Death will also count as damage. **No Death = 5,000 points for completing without dying. **Cave Completion = 5,000 points for completing a cave in Rupert's stages. **Riddler Room Completion = 5,000 points for clearing a Riddler Room in Sandman's stages. **Correct Answer (Gameverse Land) = 200 points for 1st guess, 100 points for 2nd guess. Electoons Electoon Cages (from Rayman) are the main collectible in Sheila's levels. There are 10 in each of her stages, and must be broken with punches. They are cages that contain small pink creatures known as Electoons. Their presence is indicated by their "Help me" cries. Treasures Treasures (from Pikmin) are the collectibles of Rupert's stages. They are miscellaneous crossover items found lying around certain areas. Pikmin must be used to carry them back to the Onions, and a certain number of Pikmin may be required, depending on the treasure's weight. Treasures may often be placed in areas that only certain Pikmin can get to. Pipo Monkeys Pipo Monkeys (from Ape Escape) are the objectives of Emily's stages. They are monkeys that wear flashing helmets and must be captured in the T.E.L.A.-N.E.T.. A given number of Pipo Monkeys must be captured to complete the stage. Riddler Trophies Riddler Trophies (from Batman: Arkham) are the collectibles of Nolan's stages. They are small, green "?" trophies lying in hidden areas. Reception Legend of the Seven Lights is receiving widespread acclaim. In its first few story arcs, it has become the greatest of the Nextgen Series and the Gameverse Saga in general. Every quality about the story surpasses its predecessor, Legend of the Eight Firstborn. The character development and individual story arcs are far more enticing, and the flashback segments add terrific insight on the main characters and contribute to worldbuilding. The story arcs are noted for being very emotional and dramatic at parts, especially with the deaths of supporting characters. The characters' dialogue, personality, and interactions were deemed far more believable and various, and reminds viewers how many of the Nextgen kids are so lovable. However, crossover allies like Rayman, Ratchet, or Spongebob were noted for having poor character development, and play little importance in the story other than to help the main characters. Furthermore, the scenes with Team Gnik aren't as memorable as those with Team Gnaa. In some points, the story has issues with "straight to the point" form of storytelling, and some arcs don't have a fair amount of build-up. The action stages are also a noted improvement over Firstborn, with the usage of a great variety of crossover gameplays. The stages are beautifully designed and noted for their length. Characters Heroes *Kids Next Door **Global Command ***'Cheren Uno' ***Sunni and Darcy Chariton ***Panini Drilovsky ***Francis Drilovsky ***'Maddy Murphy' ***Zach Murphy ***Larry MayHence **Emily Garley **Mike Strongarm **Marcus Drilovsky **Sector V ***'Sheila Frantic' ***Aurora Uno ***Chris Uno ***Mason Dimalanta ***Haruka Dimalanta ***Dillon York ***Kirie Beatles ***Harry, Artie, and Haylee Gilligan ***Carol Masterson ***Vanellope von Schweetz **Sector IC ***'MaKayla King' ***George King ***Lola and Terry Stork ***Miyuki Crystal ***Suki Crystal **Sector W ***Anthony McKenzie ***Michelle McKenzie ***Fybi Fulbright ***Sally and Harvey Harper ***Aranea Fulbright **Sector W7 ***Chimney Ukeru ***Gonbe ***Aeincha ***Aisa ***Apis ***April Goldenweek ***Mary Goldenweek ***Mocha **Sector L ***Melody Jackson ***Danny Jackson ***Eric Horvitz **Sector GF ***Dipper Pines ***Mabel Pines ***Grenda ***Candy Chiu ***Waddles **Sector JP ***Karin Kurosaki ***Yuzu Kurosaki ***Jinta Hanakari ***Ururu Tsumugiya ***Kodama **Sector SA ***Nagisa Shiota ***Morgiana ***Index ***Goombella **Sector KB ***Bon Clay, Jr. ***Ruby and Sapphire ***Hibiki Lates ***Liberty Belle **Sector STORM ***Lingning ***Dio ***Amper ***Brendix ***Laxy ***Ela **Galactic Kids Next Door ***Nebula D. Winkiebottom ***Jerome D. Winkiebottom ***Arianna Dunfree ***Tronta Dunfree ***Vweeb ***Makava ***Sollyx ***Jirachi *Team Gallagher **Jessie and Sandy Sidney **Joey Beatles **'Rupert Dickson' **Timothy and Hikari Gilligan **Shelly Johnson **Leon Sobs **Richard Teague **David Keith **Chief Fingerpaint *Minish **Gonshiri **Sappo and Gibli **Lenari **Gedra **Saur **Barry **Jetta Tarka **Lea **Pikmin *The Gang **Kimaya Heartly **Kaleo Anderson **Beat and Rhyme **Django de los Muertos Villains *World Government **The King **Felius Umbridge **Lucas Stonebuddy **Henry Churchill **Daphne Anderson **Jennifer Bush *Corporate Presidents For Children's Entertainment **Morgan Uno **Gozaburo Kaiba **Carter Pewterschmidt **Ted Wassanasong **Don Quixote Doflamingo, Sr. **Mom *Team Gnik **Ragaj Gnik **X.A.N.A. **Giovanni **Mr. Dark **Dr. Nefarious **Specter **Sheldon J. Plankton *Teen Ninjas **Nya LaMar **Hoagie Gilligan III **Wendy Corduroy **Suigetsu Hozuki **Karin Uzumaki **Alexei Abramovici **Ashei Winters **Susanne Suave **Rodrigo Añorga **Robbie Valentino *Arrancars **Hans **Bellatrix Lestrange **Claude Frollo **Hama **Legion *Doflamingo Incorporated **Don Quixote Doflamingo, Sr. **Sector DR ***Don Quixote Doflamingo, Jr. ***Aeral Sarah ***Bison Oxford ***Don Quixote Sugar **Caesar Clown **Trebol **Diamante **Dellinger **Monet Sinclaire **Vergo **Gladius **Señor Pink **Buffalo Oxford *Loki *Six Demon Saints **Medusa **Chernabog **Bill Cipher **Zanifr Mimchi Crossovers Main *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' (main universe and characters) *''Homestuck'' (features concepts and characters) *''Pokémon'' (features Giovanni, Pokémon, and others) *''One Piece'' (features misc. characters and concepts) *''Fairy Tail'' (features Wendy Marvell, Carla, and others) *''Gravity Falls'' (features the Pines Twins, Bill Cipher, and other characters and concepts) *''Kid Icarus'' (features Medusa, Palutena, and others) *''Steven Universe (features Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, and others) *''Legend of Zelda (features Vaati, Fi, Minish, and concepts) *''Super Mario'' (misc. characters and areas) *''Pikmin'' (features Pikmin concepts) *''Rayman'' (features Mr. Dark and main cast) *''Ape Escape'' (features Specter and concepts) *''Ratchet & Clank'' (features Dr. Nefarious and main cast) *''Spongebob Squarepants'' (features Plankton and others) *''Batman'' (features concepts, Hugo Strange, and others) *''Five Nights at Freddy's'' (features concepts and characters) *''Harry Potter'' (features magic and misc. concepts) *''Avatar: Last Airbender'' (features characters and element bending) *''Frozen'' (features Elsa, Anna, and Hans) *''Ib'' (features Mary, Ib, Garry, and others) Minor *''Wreck-It Ralph'' (features Vanellope and others) *Marvel Comics (features Loki and others) *''El Tigre'' (features Django and others) *''Brave'' (features Merida and others) *''Hercules'' (features the Titans) *''Rise of the Guardians'' (features Jack Frost and his family) *''Bleach'' (features Rukia and others) *''ParaNorman'' (features Norman) *''Coraline'' (features Coraline Jones) *''Nightmare Before Christmas'' (features Jack Skellington) *''Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends'' (features characters and concepts) *''Big Bang Theory'' (features Sheldon Cooper and Amy) *''Family Guy'' (features Carter Pewterschmidt and others) *''King of the Hill'' (features Ted Wassanasong and others) *''Futurama'' (features Mom and others) *''American Dad'' (features Stan Smith and others) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (features Gozaburo Kaiba and others) *''Space Dandy'' (features Dandy) *''Bob the Builder'' (features Bob) *''WordGirl'' (features Leslie and Exposition Guy) *''The Witch's House'' (features Ellen) *''Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (features Claude Frollo) *''Splatoon'' (features the kids as enemies in Picture City) Locations *Earth **'United States' ***'Virginia' ****Facilier's Voodoo Emporium ****Gallagher Elementary ****Goofy Goober's ***'Oregon' ****Roguetown ****Gravity Falls ***'Pennsylvania' ****Twilight Town ***'Washington' ****KND Museum of Artifacts ****White House **'Germany' ***Düssenheim ****Goldenweek Residence ****Guertena Gallery **Skypia ***Birka ***'Rubberband Land' **Mermaid Swamp ***Hideout Helm **'Mexico' ***Miracle City ***Canyon of Miracles ***Pueblo de Niebla *Dream Realm **'Hall of Doors' **Toons in Trouble **Christmas Dream **Land of Toads **Mado no Nikki **Picture City **Olden West **'Fairy Glade' *Cyberspace **Land of Heat and Clockwork **Land of Little Cubes and Tea **Land of Quartz and Melody **Land of Crystals and Gems *Galaxia **GKND H.Q. **Planet Poké *'Solana Galaxy' **Starship Vorselon **Peoples α **Electrodrome **Symphonia **Jellatonia **Star Train **Oltana **Pokitaru *'Florae Galaxy' **Harnita **Violet Dwarf System **Crystallia **Galactic News Studio **Lunaria Music Soundtrack Cutscenes *"Bad Apple!!" by Haruka - Art Saga Intro *"Anima Rossa" by Porno Graffiti - Lazarus Saga Intro *"Baka Survivor" by The Ulfuls - CP10 Saga Intro *"Prophetic Dream Chasing" by BoA - Opening Saga Intro *"Hurricane Suite" from Naruto: Shippuden - The Incoming Doom *"Let It Go" from Frozen - Elsa's Song *"The First Mask" from Rayman 2 - The Gibberish Rock *"Here to Stay" from Bleach - Saga Epilogue *"Crying God" from Naruto: Shippuden - The King's Plan *"Dragon King" from Fairy Tail - Unleash the Titans *"Eclipse Gate" from Fairy Tail - King Andrew's Request *"Puppet" from Ib - Mary's Theme *"Memory" from Ib - Ib's Theme *"Lightning Speed" from Naruto: Shippuden - CP10: Divide and Conquer! *"I Think You Should Do As He Says" from Batman: Arkham City - Unmasked Assassins *"Torn Apart" from Bleach - Murderous Lion *"Immortals" by Fall Out Boy - Five Day Training *"Chamber of Sages" from Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Calliope and Caliborn *"Come and Get Your Love" by Redburn - Chillin' Bill *"Apotos Day" from Sonic Unleashed - Cheren's Birthday *Unidentified Batman: Arkham Knight soundtrack - The Day of Apocalypse *"Begin Intermission 2" from Homestuck - Lord English Appears *"Divide" from RWBY - Lord English Conquers Gameplay *"The Encounter" from Kingdom Hearts II - Saga Boss **"The Encounter" from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep - Maddy vs. Rob Lucci *"Gramma Stuffum's Song" from Kids Next Door - Lunch House Rock! *"Impact Site" from Pikmin - Pikmin Training Course *"Goofy Goober's" from the Spongebob Movie game - Goofy Goober's... sort of *"Title Screen" from Ape Escape 3 - Downtown Düssenheim *"Tropical Wilds" from Pikmin 3 - Bullies' Land *"Teensies in Trouble" from Rayman Legends - Toons in Trouble *"Vorselon's Ship (Fighting the Troops)" from Ratchet: A Crack in Time - Starship Vorselon *"Eggman Boss" from Sonic 2006 - Dao Dog *"Rogueport" from Smash Bros. 4 - Roguetown Road **"Rogueport" from Paper Mario: TTYD - Roguetown *"Gemlik Base" from Ratchet & Clank - Peoples α **"Insane in the Membrane" by Cypress Hill - Flight Zachstar *"Hoverbike Race" from Ratchet: Going Commando - Blipton Raceway *"White Monkey Battle" from Ape Escape 3 - White Monkey Treehouse *"Shiver Mountain" from Paper Mario - Arendelle Ruins *"Fungi Forest Night" from Donkey Kong 64 - King's Den *"Dark Hyrule Castle" from Zelda: Minish Cap - God's Domain *"Hail to the King" by Avenged Sevenfold - The Devil vs. God *"Majestic Wings" from Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance - Doflamingo Battle *"Snow World" from Yumi Nikki - Land of Little Cubes and Tea/Snow World *"Dungeon 5" from Ib - Author's Bunker/The Abyss *"Sinister Shadows" from Kingdom Hearts II - Peridot/Mary Battle *"Colorful Mist" from Naruto: Shippuden - Ancient Ruin *"Flip Panel Footpath" from Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker - Spirit Skies *"Mural World" from Yume Nikki - Lapis's Subconscious/Mural World *"Gallery Theme" from Ib - Guertena Gallery Lobby *"Dungeon 1" from Ib - Cursed Gallery *"Dining Room" from Ib - Deep in the Gallery *"No One in Sight" from Ib - Sketchbook *"Noise" from Ib - Guertena Gallery Dungeon *All Yume Nikki music - Respective zones in Mado no Nikki *"This Will Be the Day" from RWBY - Enies Lobby (First Phase) *"Boss Medley 1" from Kid Icarus: Uprising - Aurora vs. Lime Rickey *"I Burn" from RWBY - Enies Lobby (Second Phase) *"Begoniax Battle" from Rayman 3 - Vanellope vs. Leslie Meijer *"Everything Is Awesome" from Lego Movie - Enies Lobby Intermission *"Bicycle Built For Two" by Harry Dacre - Grenda Flies *"Boss Theme Medley" from Smash Bros. Brawl - Haylee vs. Bob the Builder *Misc. Bo-bobo music - Bo-bobo Battle *"Chicken Fight" from Family Guy - Chris vs. Ernie the Chicken *"Diable Jambe" from One Piece - Combustion Fury *"Metal Mario Fight" from Super Smash Bros. - Sheila vs. Joey Beatles *"Allen Walker" from D.Gray-Man - Not Done Yet *"Grunty's Furnace Fun" from Banjo-Kazooie - Gameverse Land *"Boss Bossanova" from Donkey Kong Country 2 - King Zing Battle *"Wistful Wild" from Pikmin 2 - Wistful Wild *"Titan Dweevil" from Pikmin 2 - Titan Dweevil Battle *"The Thieving Magpie" from Batman: Arkham Origins - Sunni vs. Jennifer Bush *"Power Hungry Fool" from Smash Bros. Brawl - Wendy vs. Henry Churchill *"Scary Music" (needs clarification) from Assassin Classroom - Nagisa vs. Henry *"Shadow Queen Phase 2" from Paper Mario: TTYD - Dillon vs. Daphne Anderson *"Mr. Stone Battle" from Rayman - Anthony vs. Lucas Stonebuddy *"Open Your Heart" by Crush 40 - Cheren vs. King Andrew *"Dark Gaia" from Sonic Unleashed - The Crown Goliath *"Darkness of the Unknown" from Kingdom Hearts II - Jagar King vs. Ragaj Gnik Voicing Cast *'Sharon Mann' as Cheren Uno and Nerehc Onu *'Jennifer Hale' as Panini Drilovsky, Fanny Drilovsky, Fybi Fulbright, Luvbi, and Jesbi *'Rachael MacFarlane' as Aurora Uno, Arorua Onu, Rachel Uno, Lehcar EiznekCm, Emily Dickson, and Hayley Smith *'Zoe Slusar' as Mason Dimalanta and Nosam Atnalamid *'Kerry Williams' as Carol Masterson, Haruka Dimalanta, Akurah Atnalamid, Leanne Grayson, and Jirachi *'Tara Strong' as Sheila Frantic, Marine the Raccoon, Suki Crystal, Maddy Murphy, Harvey, Angelie, Anthony, & Michelle McKenzie, Hikari Gilligan, Katie, Yin Dimalanta, Ava, Makava, Melody Jackson, Eva Jackson, and Scarlet Bean *'Tom Kenny' as Augustus Fizzuras, Zach Murphy, and Spongebob Squarepants *'Brittney Karbowski' as Wendy Marvell, Ydnew Llevram, Apis, Sipa, and Mocha *'Greg Cipes' as Dillon York and Nollid Kroy *'Lauren Tom' as Vanellope Schweetz, Kirie & Kuki Beatles, Lola Stork, and Virginia Stork *'Dee Bradley Baker' as Joey Beatles, Wallabee Beatles, Timmy Gilligan, Tommy Gilligan, Terry Stork, Gonbe, and Pikmin *'Jad Saxton' as Gonshiri and Carla *'Grey DeLisle' as Sunni, Darcy, & Mikaela Chariton, and Chimney Ukeru *'Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld' as Aeincha *'Cherami Leigh' as April Goldenweek and Aisa *'Akiko Koumoto' as Nebula & Dimentia Winkiebottom, and Midna *'Amy Birnbaum' as Arianna Dunfree, Annaira Eerfnud, Nova Dunfree, and Azelf *'Benjamin Diskin' as Nigel Uno, Artie Gilligan, Hoagie Gilligan, Matthew Dimalanta, and Elijah Frantic *'Seth MacFarlane' as Carter Pewterschmidt, Stan Smith, and Stewie Griffin *'Mike Judge' as Ted Wassanasong and Hank Hill *'James Arnold Taylor' as Ratchet and Sandy Johnson *'Jensen Ackles' as Nolan York *'Cricket Leigh' as Danika York and Daphne Anderson *'Bill Rogers' as Darkrai II *'Keith David' as Dr. Facilier *'Rob Paulsen' as Jessie Sidney, Shaunie Fulbright, and Dimentio Z. Winkiebottom *'Amber Hood' as Sandy Sidney and Jessica Sidney *'Olivia D’Abo' as Shelly Johnson *'Jason Marsden' as Andrew Johnson *'Scott McGregor' as George King, Jagar King, and Ragaj Gnik *'Melissa Fahn' as Miyuki Crystal *'Scott Burns' as Bowser Koopa and Lord English *'Dan Green' as Vaati, Mewtwo, and Customer Service *'Hynden Walch' as Mary Goldenweek, Viridi, Madame Rouge, and Mesprit *'Kevin Michael Richardson' as Malladus Uno and Kyogre Neptune *'Walt Dohrn' as Henry Churchill *'Yu Shimamura' as Fi *'Ali Hillis' as Palutena *'Cree Summer' as Nya LaMar, Cree LaMar, and Medusa Trivia *Obviously, this story is the equivalent to Legend of the Eight Firstborn from the First Series. *This is the longest story in the Gameverse (about 825k words), and took the longest time to write, roughly 2 years. *Seven Lights and Thirteen Darknesses might be a reference to the number of luck/good (7) and the number of bad luck/evil (13). *In the poster for Seven Lights, Mr. Dark was the most notably recognizable character. *The first few saga villains originate from Disney series. This includes Hans, Chernabog, Loki (owned by Marvel, who is owned by Disney), and Bill Cipher. *All the leaders of the major antagonist groups are shadowed or hidden, their identities or appearances not seen until later. *The first chapter of the story (To You, A Trillion Years From Now) was based off the 1st chapter of Attack on Titan (To You, 2000 Years From Now). *Chapter 71 took the fastest time to complete after the previous chapter was published, in just 21 hours (less than a day). *Almost all the Paper Mario: Thousand-Year Door locations are in this story, exceptions being Petal Meadows and Fahr Outpost. *During the run of Seven Lights, several well-known famous actors have passed away. Throughout the story, Gamewizard throws in cameos of these actors. **Leonard Nimoy - in the Cooper Works stage, Emily controls a robot designed like Leonard Nimoy's head, and she would later bid him good-bye as the robot explodes. Sheldon Cooper is noted for acting like Nimoy's character, Spock. **Robin Williams - there is a statue of him on Symphonia, in the Genie Road section. The Genie from Aladdin (whom Robin once voiced for) appears. **Alan Rickman - in Glitzville, Sonny and Donna buy Alan Rickman Cereal. A commercial shows Rickman advertising his cereal. *Many of the characters share identical names with other characters, sometimes leading to confusing conversations. This fact was also noted by Murfy, whom then foreshadowed Andrew. Here are a list of characters with shared names: **The Murphy kids and Murfy. **Jessie Sidney and Jessie of Team Rocket. **James McGarfield and James of Team Rocket. **Sandy Sidney, King Sandy Johnson, Sandy Cheeks (albeit mentioned), and Sandy (Annie Warbucks's dog). **Sheldon J. Plankton, Sheldon Cooper (also called 'Shelly'), Shelly Johnson, and Queen Lánshelly (whom Shelly was named after). **Emily Garley and Emily Matthews. **Gary-Lou Jones and Garry (from Ib). **Wendy Marvell and Wendy Corduroy. **"Sky Dragon" Wendy Marvell and Slifer the Sky Dragon. **Charle, Gideon Charles Gleeful, and Charles Burns (mentioned). **Karin Uzumaki and Karin Kurosaki. **Red-Eyed Karin (Uzumaki), Man With the Red Eye, and Red Eyes (painting). **Jack Frost, Jack Skellington, and Jack Spicer. **Bill Cipher, Bill Dauterive, Billy Cortix, and Billy Horvitz. **Sunni Chariton, Sonny, and Sunny Bridges. **Aurora Uno and Aurorra Bane. **Carol (Mom) and Carol Masterson. **Mom (Carol), Mommy Masterson, Big Mom (mentioned), and Space Mama. **Annie Wilconson and Annie Warbucks. ***Anna of Arendelle and Anna Worthington-McGarfield. **The Gilligan Triplets and Stewie Gilligan Griffin. **Andrew and André. Quotes Stage Ranks Sheila Frantic: *S-Rank - "What did I tell ya?! I'm the Sunny Fist!" *raises a fist and smirks* *A-Rank - "I kicked ARSE! That's what I did!" *B-Rank - "Not a bad show, I'd wager!" *C-Rank - "Well, it's better than my school grades!" *shrugs* *D-Rank - "Dang, I thought I tripped a bit there." *scratches head* *E-Rank - "Darn it. Me legs feel stiff today." *T-Rank - "I'm a failure as a pirate! Waaaaah!" *pounds the ground and cries* Rupert Dickson: *S-Rank - "SWEET! Good job, Pikmin!" *is cuddled by Pikmin* *A-Rank - "I think we earned some treats!" *B-Rank - "Could've planned that a little better." *C-Rank - "Hmm, it's not the worst venture we've been on." *D-Rank - "I feel a little tired." *E-Rank - "Please don't tell my dad about this." *T-Rank - "Sigh... I'm sorry, Pikmin." Emily Garley: *S-Rank - "Hu hu hu! They should make higher grades for someone like me!" *A-Rank - "I didn't mean to slip there!" *shakes head sheepishly* *B-Rank - "This is unacceptable!" *shakes fists in anger* *C-Rank - "Oh... This is awkward." *D-Rank - "Uh, heh heh... This doesn't usually happen." *sweats* *E-Rank - "B-But... it can't be..." *T-Rank - "I don't wanna live on this planet, anymore." Maddy Murphy: *S-Rank - "You just met the KND's strongest." *A-Rank - "This planet needs a better challenge." *B-Rank - "Lucky I held back a little." *C-Rank - "Eh, I'll take it." *D-Rank - "I can't think of an excuse." *E-Rank - "I really hope Zach doesn't see this." *T-Rank - "You know what, these aliens have weird standards." Jessie Sidney: *S-Rank - "F*** YEAH! Eat that, Shelly!" *A-Rank - "Not bad for a less-grader, huh?" *B-Rank - "Just wait until I do it again!" *C-Rank - "It's not the worst job I've ever done." *D-Rank - "Shelly's probably laughing at me now." *E-Rank - "Oh, spare me the humiliation!" *stomps away in anger* *T-Rank - "Sigh... I give up." *falls dead* Nolan York: *S-Rank - "I guess I'll make it to dinner after all!" *A-Rank - "2030 still has some juice in him!" *B-Rank - "Not a bad show, fellas." *C-Rank - "I guess I kind of slacked off there." *D-Rank - "Well, this wouldn't look good in the comics." *E-Rank - "...No comment." *T-Rank - "Well, I guess I'm not getting any more spinoffs." Vanellope von Schweetz: *S-Rank - "SWEET mother of monkey milk, I did it!" *A-Rank - "That's good enough for me!" *B-Rank - "Man, I can do better than that." *C-Rank - "That one jump was kinda tricky." *D-Rank - "It's not my fault, it glitched." *E-Rank - "And I thought I was broken before." *T-Rank - "DON'T DEREZ ME!" Cheren Uno: *S-Rank - "Everybody, the Hero of Time has come!" *A-Rank - "That was TIGHT! (No copyright intended.)" *B-Rank - "If only that slice was more precise." *C-Rank - "Maybe I should've asked for more hints." *D-Rank - "Wow, have I really slowed down that much?" *E-Rank - "I hope Mom doesn't shrink me again." *T-Rank - "Ugh... I'm getting old." Augustus von Fizzuras: *S-Rank - "My crew is the best in the world!" *A-Rank - "Brats, the sweets are on me!" *B-Rank - "A bit faulty, but we can work it out." *C-Rank - "Talk about a picky system." *D-Rank - "Come on, twerps, get back in the game!" *E-Rank - "I know it was you, Stewie." *T-Rank - "Sigh... I'm going to the Soda Can." *walks away* Wendy Marvell: *S-Rank - "I don't believe it! I'm so happy!!" *twirls* *A-Rank - "I really didn't think I would do that well!" *B-Rank - "I should be proud of myself!" *C-Rank - "Well, nobody's perfect. Am I right?" *shrugs at Carla* *D-Rank - "I guess I really need to improve." *E-Rank - "My parents would be disappointed in me." *T-Rank - "NOOOOOO!" *breaks down and cries* Game Over Scenes Saga Villains "Anna is beautiful that way... perhaps I will keep her as my trophy." -Hans 1; death on Arendelle "Oh, Jack... You should have known you couldn't save Elsa." -Hans 2 "Thought you could sneak around my city?" -Doflamingo; caught during Yuki segment "What disgusting bugs... Someone call an exterminator." -Doflamingo; death during Rupert segment "What's wrong, Sandman? Are your brittle bones failing on you?" -Doflamingo; death during boss fight "The mortals in this dimension are truly hilarious." -Loki 1; death on Birka "My, my... This feels almost too easy." -Loki 2 "I don't need you getting in my way." -Bill Cipher; death during Gravity Falls "What's wrong, Pine Tree? Don't have any fight left?" -Bill Cipher; death during Glen fight "You look tired, Polokus! Perhaps you stayed in bed too much!" -Bill; death during Battle of Washington "April... I... I'm sorry!" -Mary Goldenweek; death in Guertena Gallery (before flashback) "I'm sorry, but... I'm not coming back!" *runs away* -Mary; death after flashback "Welcome to my world..." -Weiss Guertena; death during boss fight "Time to kill you for real." -Carter Pewterschmidt; death at Pueblo de Niebla "You brats should've stayed down south. Er, north in this case." -Carter 2 "The Twenty Keys Prophecy ends here." -Rob Lucci; death in Enies Lobby "Look, Maddy. Watch as your friends die for you." -Rob Lucci; death during CP10 fight "Growwwwll... Good and spicy." -Lion Lucci; death during boss fight "I knew the Next Generation was doomed." -King Andrew; death in Opening Saga "The sooner I complete my plan, the sooner this sadness will end." -Andrew 2 Firstborn Arc Deaths "Well, we can't let this reach the public." -Ted Wassanasong; death in Golfing in the Stars "Mwah hah hah! Your death, like the destruction of this star, shall be swift!" -Dark Leech "You were bound to fail from the beginning..." -Daphne Anderson; death in Twilight Town "I will take your body... and carry out the destiny you could not." -Malevolous Djinn; death during boss fight "Stay away from me..." -Lapis Lazuli; death in Mermaid Swamp "If only I could've killed your grandfather, too." -Lapis; death during boss fight "Do not interfere..." -Mr. Dark; during Madotsuki Arc "I will put her out of her misery... and you as well." -Mr. Dark; Madotsuki death 2 "I'm very busy. Please don't bother me." -Morgan; death in Foster's or Midway Gala "I trust King Andrew, Cheren... You should, too." -Morgan; death during boss fight "You should've studied! My series is no joke." -Gamewizard2008; death in Gameverse Land "What? You thought this series was written by an ordinary fan?" -Gamewizard 2 Character Arc Deaths "The Dream World is not for you..." -Mr. Dark; Sheila death "I suppose we'll need someone else..." -Mr. Dark; Sheila death 2 "Well, well... For a second, you actually looked intelligent." -Specter 1; Emily death "There there... Perhaps some TV will ease your weary mind." -Specter 2 "Don't worry, Maddy! This will only hurt for a second!" *activates drill* -Nefarious 1; Maddy death "Ugh, finally! Alright, begin the autopsy!" -Nefarious 2 "Hmm... Maybe he was wrong." -Nefarious 3; death on Pokitaru "Hey, Bug! I'M the queen around here!" *stomps camera* -Shelly; death in early Rupert stage "Hey, buddy... you're not looking too good." -Plankton; Rupert death "Now then... I wonder what your mind can do for us?" -Giovanni; Sunni death "Even your mother wasn't formidable... What a shame." -Giovanni 2 "I have no use for this one. Kill her." -Giovanni 3; Darcy death "Sorry, Schweetz. But I'm the only virus around here!" -XANA 1; Vanellope death "Hmm, maybe I should have removed that one Muncher... NOT." -XANA 2 "Peridot! Clean this up!" -XANA 3; after Peridot introduction Site Poll Which saga is your favorite? Frozen Saga Song Saga Lightning Saga Presidents Saga Art Saga Lazarus Saga CP10 Saga Opening Saga Side Stories Category:Stories Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Nextgen Series Category:Character Intros Category:Seven Lights Saga